


Strawberries

by Stariceling



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee brings Gaara little tokens of his affection, but what Gaara wants most is. . . ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

Without Gaara ever asking him to, Lee had taken to bringing him small tokens of affection each time he visited. It seemed anything would do. He brought flowers and tea and useless charms, and once a tiny box of dark, utterly bitter squares of chocolate that Lee had fed him one by one under the moonlight, so that they tasted sweet coming from his fingers. Between gifts and kisses and everything else Gaara suspected Lee was trying to spoil him, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t say ‘no’ to anything that was offered along with that bright beaming smile. Lee might have given him a bucket of angry scorpions and Gaara would have accepted them gladly.

One day it was fresh strawberries, so many that they nearly overflowed his cupped palms. “I’m not sure you’ll like these, but I hope you will accept them,” he said, as he always said when he offered Gaara his gifts.

“Hn.” What could he say to that? Of course he would accept them. Gaara hated strawberries. . . he hadn’t touched them since he was a child. Yet he found himself fetching a plain china bowl for Lee to empty his double handful into. He couldn’t not accept them.

With Lee watching him hopefully, Gaara found himself lifting one of the plump red berries by its leaves and daintily biting off the tip. Just to please Lee, and nothing more. They were perfect. Sweet and juicy, not mushy or under-ripe and blushing that flawless shade of red all over. . . And it wasn’t the taste or the texture or the color that Gaara hated. It was the feeling of holding such a sweet bauble all to himself, because no one else would ever come close enough to share it. Knowing that made them bitter.

“Eat it,” Gaara commanded, touching the bitten strawberry to Lee’s lips. He watched Lee’s eyes widen a moment before he tilted his head and did as Gaara asked. The mere sight of Lee’s white teeth sinking into that sweet fruit made Gaara’s mind freeze. He could only watch as Lee obediently nibbled every bit of that strawberry, right up to the leaves. Then Lee took Gaara’s hand in his own and thoroughly licked any trace of the sweet juice from his fingers and palm.

Gaara hooked his captive fingers under Lee’s chin and drew his face forward until he could kiss him. Lee’s lips tasted of the strawberry, sweet and ripe and perfect.

“Are they not good enough? I will make sure to find better strawberries for you! Or. . .” Lee turned tearfully apologetic eyes on Gaara. “Do you not like strawberries? I’m so sorry Gaara-kun! I will bring you anything you want! I would bring you bananas from the moon if you would like to try them!”

“You don’t need to do anything else. I love strawberries. They just taste best on your lips.”


End file.
